


Hero in Love

by QuailiTea



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Love at First Sight, Shipper on Deck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuailiTea/pseuds/QuailiTea
Summary: Awww, Hugh's in love. Jack is totally OK with it.My submission for the August Prompt: Dulcinea Effect (Since July's is still not done (sorry!))





	Hero in Love

Hugh Collins was smitten. The whole ride to the station, he found himself thinking of sweet blue eyes, golden curls, a tiny, hesitant smile. He caught a few words here and there, “Fisher,” “companion,” and “investigation” being among them, but on the whole, it was probably a good thing that Robinson was driving. As they parked, Hugh found himself nodding vaguely, imagining himself on a grand white horse, saving the day. Unfortunately… “Collins!” 

“Yes, Sir, sorry Sir, I…” Robinson looked him over searchingly. A half-smile of understanding crossed his lips. 

“You want to go back and see her, don’t you?"

“Sir, I know my duties are here.” Hugh avoided the question as best he could. It didn’t help. The Inspector just looked at him for a long, patient moment. “I know I can best serve and defend anyone by doing my job. And I know it’s only been two weeks, but she makes me want to go and… slay… dragons.” Hugh hung his head. It sounded ridiculous out loud.

“Constable,” Robinson smiled again. “Go home to Dot. Go hold your daughter. There will always be villains to catch.” With a joyful look that could have outshone the moon, Hugh obeyed.


End file.
